


Turnover Apple

by Diary



Series: Where the Apple Falls [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Gen, Love, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Moral Ambiguity, POV Multiple, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Allison looks down to see hunters and werewolves fighting. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnover Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> See warnings at the bottom of fic.

“Not quite, sweetheart.”

…

Allison stops the car. “Don’t worry. I’ll handle things.”

Derek nods.

Reaching over, she touches his hand.

He looks over, and she says, “We won’t fail. We can’t.”

Taking a breath, he squeezes her hand, opens the door, and gets out. “Drive safe.”

…

Her dad stops her as soon as she gets into town. “Allison, thank God.” He pulls her into a hug. “Kate? Sweetheart, what happened to your aunt? Where is she? Did she- did she-”

“Dad, you’re scaring me.” She pulls away. “This isn’t the first time she’s sent home alone.”

“Her voicemail,” he chokes out.

“What voicemail?”

“Someone deleted it,” he answers with teary eyes. 

“Dad, is this some kind of training? I don’t want that kind, and I won’t- I won’t stand for it, Dad. Kate warned me about this. I know you and Mom don’t approve of-”

“Allison!”

She jumps, and he takes a deep breath. “Sweetheart, this has nothing to do with training. I got a very disturbing voicemail from your aunt.”

“Aunt Kate was fine. I mean, her leg was in pretty bad shape, but she was fine. She wouldn’t tell me why she wasn’t coming with me, but she never does.”

“Her leg?”

“She tripped over a tree trunk, and if you tell her I told you, I’m going to deny it. Maybe the voicemail was a reaction to the painkillers? When did you get it?”

“I don’t remember the exact time. Why didn’t either of you answer your phones?”

“Dad, I left a message on the answer machine telling you and mom that my battery died. Kate didn’t mention getting any calls. Do you want to tell me what in the hell is going on?”

He leans against the car. “Allison, this is important. Kate hurt her leg. She took painkillers. And then, she sent you back here?”

“Yes,” she answers. “I wanted her to go to the hospital, but she had medicine in her first aid kit. She spent an hour telling me a frankly disturbing story about this boy named Juan in some place she kept pronouncing differently, and then, fell asleep.”

“What about the werewolves?”

“Derek and the others are fine. Cora still-”

“The werewolves who were attacking the Hales!”

“One of them scratched her, but she took them down easily.”

“And that’s all? No bites?”

Frowning, Allison shook her head. “Dad, seriously, if this is some sort emotionally manipulative training exercise, stop it. Kate was fine. I helped her get dressed. We took out most of Marco’s pack easily. Only one or two managed to escape, and Derek thinks they’re heading east.”

“I’m not trying- Why do you think I’d do something like this to you?”

“Because, Kate said Gerard used to do things like this. She said that you complained, but she didn’t. She said that she hoped you’d never go down the same road, but that if you did, I shouldn’t accept it.”

Continuing, she says, “She’s being telling me a lot about Gerard, recently. It’s hard to believe that the person who played games with me and sent me presents every year could be like that.”

He sighs. “I know, sweetie. Okay, listen, I’m sorry. Your aunt left me a disturbing voicemail that I must have accidentally deleted. But it was probably just a reaction to the painkillers. I’ll call her, later. Follow me home, okay, sweetheart?”

Nodding, she hugs him.

…

Looking down at the bite, Kate sighed.

Making sure Allison was out of earshot, she dialled and let out a groan of frustration when she heard Chris’s voicemail.

“Damn it, Chris, all day, you’ve been calling, but the one time I actually need you- No, never mind. There’s nothing you could do, anyways. The bite’s irreversible, right? Look, I’m sorry about this. I kept Allison safe, okay? So, however you want to handle this, if there’s a funeral, please, let everyone know how much I loved her.” She sighed. “And Chris? I love you, too, big brother.”

She hung up.

…

“Why is Dad making such a big deal about this, Mom? Did you hear this voicemail Kate left?”

“No,” Victoria answers. “But I believe your father.”

“I believe something has gotten him genuinely worried, but I don’t understand what. Kate was fine when I left her.”

“Focus on your homework,” Victoria orders.

…

Allison stands quietly outside her parent’s bedroom door.

“Kate isn’t answering her phone, but then, until recently, it was a shot in the dark that she would,” her dad says.

“Has anyone else seen or heard from her?”

“No. Or at least, that’s what they’re claiming.”

“Do you think Allison might be lying, Chris? I don’t want to think that, but- something seems different about her.”

“No. If anything, something’s going on with that Scott boy. If Kate were bitten, she would have tried her best to hide it from Allison. She wouldn’t have- not with Allison still around.”

“Hunters used to believe a scratch could turn someone. What if, in her pain killer induced delirium, she decided she was infected,” her mother suggests. “Once her head was clear-”

“She said ‘bite’. ‘The bite’s irreversible, right?’”

Her mom sighs. “Go find her, Chris. If she’s dead, we’ll give her a proper goodbye.”

“And if she isn’t but is a werewolf?”

“Then, she’s made her choice,” her mother icily answers.

Quietly, Allison slips back to her room and dials her phone.

“Hey,” Scott answers.

“Hey,” she echoes.

Telling herself to be strong, she chases away the warmth hearing his voice fills her with. “This is going to sound weird, but could I ask you to do me a favour?”

“Of course,” he says. “There’s nothing weird about that.”

“The favour is.” She goes to make sure no one is listening at her door.

…

In Beacon Hills, Chris warns the others, “We follow the code.”

They all nod.

He sighs, makes sure his crossbow is at the ready, and begins walking.

It doesn’t take long for them to come across a pair of kids walking idly through the forest with their hands clasped together. One is big and black, and the other is small, petite, and blonde.

He knows they must be two of the non-Hale werewolves and feels his distrust for Derek grow.

From what Kate said, he got the impression one of the three kids was incredibly sick. He can’t blame them for eagerly accepting the promise of a cure human medicine couldn’t give them, but he still wishes they’d been stronger and held on to their humanity. Humans in general want to part of the supernatural world, and some of them have reasons deeper than a desire to be special and enter a new world. What most humans don’t know, however, is how truly dangerous werewolves and the like are; even the ones with great mental control can still be overtaken by the moon and wind up severely maiming or outright killing others.

He motions for everyone to hold their fire.

“And I was thinking of sending some gingersnap wolves to- Where’d Miss Argent say she was going?”

“That would be my sister,” he says.

Jumping, they quickly turn.

As soon as the boy takes in the weapons, he immediately moves so his whole body is blocking the girl’s. “Run,” he orders. “Get Derek.”

“I’m just here to talk,” he says as the girl becomes nothing but a blur.

The boy doesn’t answer, and before Chris can continue, they hear a vehicle approaching.

A Camaro containing the blonde, one of the Hale girls, and Derek pulls up. Getting out, Derek orders, “Take them to the house, Boyd.”

Once the car containing the teenagers has disappeared, Derek comments, “And your family had gotten so much better about not coming onto private property and terrorising those on it, Chris.”

“Technically,” Chris responds, “the forest doesn’t belong to your family. It belongs to the city. My family has never come within ten feet of your house. Or at least, not uninvited.”

If Derek knows this isn’t technically true, he doesn’t show it. “What do you want, Chris?”

“Information,” he answers. “I think something happened to my sister, Kate. Do you know anything?”

Derek shrugs.

“Don’t give me that,” he snaps. “I don’t care how badly you hate my family-”

“I don’t,” Derek interrupts. “I could never hate your sister or daughter. They’ve both saved my life. I’ve never met your wife. But you? Everyone from my mother and uncle to members of other packs to your own sister and, to a lesser extent, daughter has told me plenty of unflattering things about you. You pointing a crossbow at a fifteen-year-old girl and a sixteen-year-old boy doesn’t exactly dissuade me from believing what I’ve heard.”

“I think my sister might have been bitten.”

Derek laughs, and Chris reminds himself, whether Derek can heal or not, Chris has a responsibility to be role models to the others. Shooting Derek would not be appropriate.

“I’m still alive, aren’t I,” Derek replies.

It takes Chris a few seconds to decipher the statement.

“A different alpha.”

“Marco was killed by Kate while he was trying to hurt my sister. She cut him in half.”

“Would you please just tell me where Kate said she was going?”

“To take Allison home,” Derek answers. “She’s never told me where your family lives.”

“And yet, your beta was talking about sending gingersnaps to Kate.”

“As far as I’m aware, lycanthropy can’t be transmitted through baked goods.”

One of the hunters sniggers, and Chris glares. “The point is that isn’t the sort of thing that can be sent via email. She had to have a physical destination in mind.”

“Kate talked to my betas privately on several different occasions. I don’t know what she might have told them.”

“Can I talk to them?”

The look on Derek’s face is more sarcastic than anything he could say aloud.

Sighing, he tries a different tact. “Take me out of the equation. Maybe Kate is fine. But neither of us seems to know where in the hell she is. Allison doesn’t know. What if something is wrong?”

Derek looks at him for a long moment.

“You can talk to them, but only if you leave them,” he nods to the hunters, “outside. I don’t care if you bring your guns, knives, and Tasers in, but keep them concealed. I won’t have you intimidating my betas with visible weapons.”

…

“No,” Erica declares. “We’ll answer his questions, but only together.”

Boyd nods.

“Fine,” Chris agrees.

Derek leaves the room.

“So, you think Miss Argent is one of us? I wonder if she can become an alpha through power of will? Or,” she muses, “maybe, we can find another one like Marco and help her kill it.”

“She wouldn’t want to be a werewolf,” Boyd tells her.

She shrugs. “Well, even as a human, she has Derek on a leash.”

“It’s just natural for him to be her knight."

“Well, yeah, but she can still be a knight, too, right?”

“Of course,” Boyd answers. “In the Late Middle Ages-”

“Did my sister tell either of you where she was going?”

“She told me this awesome story about France,” Erica answers. “She said she wanted to go back someday. But no, I don’t remember where she said she was going, now.”

She looks at Boyd, and he says, “I don’t think she told us. We all thought she was taking Allison home.”

…

Cora is blunt about her dislike of Kate and her disinterest in where Kate might be.

When he brings up the possibility of Kate being bitten, she says, “My brother would die or let us all die before he’d hurt her.”

“What about a different alpha?”

“She almost killed me in the process of killing Marco. Then, she wouldn’t let us give him a proper burial until after she cut him in half.”

…

He finds himself staring at the basement door.

“You can check the house,” Derek tells him. “Everywhere but Cora’s room. Kate isn’t here. You can even look inside Cora’s room as long as you don’t go in.”

Chris debates it.

Erica comes in. “Can I go now, Derek? I have a date."

“Let Boyd drive you back into town. He can get the pizza and bring Isaac back after he drops you off. Who is it tonight?”

Looking over, Chris asks, “A study date?”

“No, an actual date,” she answers.

“What about Boyd?”

“He and Isaac don’t date.”

“Isaac’s the other beta?”

She nods, and Derek says, “He has lacrosse. You can talk to him later.”

...

“None of the hunters followed us,” Boyd tells Derek.

Isaac gets a carton of strawberry milk out from the refrigerator.

“Erica’s safely there?”

Boyd nods. “Isaac got her to sleep.”

“Good. The three of you need to be in school tomorrow. I’ll go.” He kisses Cora on the head.

…

“The hunters are leaving tomorrow,” Isaac tells Derek. “I, uh, I kind of feel bad for him.”

“Isaac, if you don’t want to be a part of this-” Derek starts.

“I’m already a part of this. I know it was her who was responsible for my dad’s accident. I just don’t like Mr Argent being so lost. Whatever problems they had in the past, he, uh, seems to genuinely want the best for her.”

…

“Deucalion called,” Derek says. He looks up at the almost full moon. “This had better work, or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

…

Chris gets a text in the middle of the night.

 **Blocked Number** :

 _Come back to Beacon Hills as fast as you can. Your sister needs you._  

…

Helping her mom sort laundry, Allison greets, “Hey, Scott.”

“Don’t react,” Erica warns. “I don’t know why, but your dad and his hunters are coming back into town. If they’re in the woods during the full moon-”

“Yeah, I understand,” Allison says. “Work’s important. I’ll call you tomorrow. Or you can call me when you finally get a chance to breathe.”

“Whatever you do, be careful.”

“I will. You, too. And,” she pauses, “thank you for calling.”

They hang up, and her mom asks, “Is everything okay, sweetheart?”

“Fine,” she answers. “Scott won’t be able to talk to me tonight. His boss needs him to work an extra shift.”

Her mom laughs and hugs her. “I remember when your father was…”

…

During the night of the full moon, Derek’s eyes are red when he orders, “Cora, stay in the house tonight.”

“I have better control than they do,” she says. “I might not like this, but I am loyal to you, Derek. I can help.”

He shifts his weight and tells her, “This has nothing to do with loyalty. I’ve already lost Mom, Laura, and Peter. You’re one of the few family members I have left in this area. I can’t risk losing you, too.”

Sighing, she opens the door for him. “Just remember what happens if you get killed and the power settles in me.”

…

Chris has an itch on the back of his neck.

“Something,” he murmurs, “is happening.”

“Do you want us to shoot on sight, sir?”

“Only if you for sure it’s a werewolf, and not fatally,” he orders. “We aim to disarm, unless it becomes truly necessary to do otherwise. Spread out.”

Suddenly, a flash of light blinds him, and when his eyes clear, he sees all of the hunters are lying on the ground. Each is alive but has an arrow embedded in their leg.

With a terrible feeling settling in his gut, he carefully makes his way to the other hunters he called in.

…

As Allison lowers her bow, she feels something’s off and instinctively spins around with her knife poised.

A tangled mess of a girl stares back at her.

Carefully lowering her knife, Allison demands, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Mostly, I’m here for the pizza,” the girl says. Reaching over, she grabs Allison’s hand. “Can’t miss the action.”

Allison lets herself be pulled by the almost skipping girl. “My name’s Allison. Allison Argent. What’s yours?”

“Maddie.”

They stop, and Maddie points. “There’s yours and the new alpha. Other alpha will be here soon.”

“You’re not part of Derek’s pack, are you?”

“Set traps for me. Only to tell me I was free to stay in the forests as long as I left the animal hunters and human teenagers alone. Strange one, got it from his mum, I imagine. Oh, look, they have to stop yours.”

Allison looks down to see hunters and werewolves fighting.

…

Light blinds Kate, and when she shields her eyes, she sees a dead werewolf lying near her.

“Kate!”

She hears Chris’s voice and wonders at the crossbows aimed at her.

“She’s human,” Derek says, and she realises he’s right next to her. “Chris, wait, look!”

A knife makes a shallow cut on her arm, and she finds herself snapping, “Of course, I’m human. What else would I be?”

Her arm’s held up, and she sees Chris fall down on his knees.

“Where am I? What in the hell is going on?”

There’s blood on her hands, she realises, and though her clothes –flannel pyjamas- fit, she knows they aren’t hers.

“Don’t move,” Chris orders. “I mean it, Kate, don’t move. I’m taking you to the hospital, and you aren’t going to argue.”

She feels herself being lifted up.

…

“When did you become such a good liar,” Chris demands.

If the words hurt Allison, she doesn’t show it. “When my aunt’s life was at stake.”

“You could have told us!”

A nurse glares at them, and they quickly go outside.

“We raised you to be honest.”

Allison scoffs. “I learned about werewolves by-”

“Don’t play that game,” he orders. “We protected you from the truth about some of the more complicated parts of the world. You want to compare that to what you’ve done? You’ll lose.”

Shrugging, Allison stands ramrod straight and looks him in the eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but I stand by what I did. Derek doesn’t care whether Kate’s human or werewolf. He just wants her to be alive. You do care. I made what I thought was the best decision for Kate, and it worked.”

“You could have come to us,” he insists and hates how broken he sounds.

“I couldn’t be sure you wouldn’t encourage her to kill herself."

“And what about Kate? She was very confused in those woods. How much was she a willing participant in this plan?”

Finally, Allison flinches. “I wasn’t going to lose my aunt. She’s still alive. That’s the most important thing.”

…

Kate heard running.

“Kate!” Allison’s voice filled the air, and she slid down next to Kate. “Aunt Kate, what happened?”

“Did you see Peter Hale, sweetheart,” she inquired.

“Peter? Peter’s dead. Oh, is that-”

Snapping out of it, Kate said, “It’s okay, baby girl. Give me one of your knives.”

Hadn’t she taken one out of the car?

With the arm not throbbing with utter pain, she started to position it.

A hand wrapped around her wrist. “No.”

“Derek,” she sighed. “This isn’t your call.”

“Kate? Derek?”

She saw Allison starting to examine the way she was holding the knife, and the painful sight of realisation starting to fill Allison’s eyes came.

“This is my land, and your seventeen-year-old niece is sitting here. Didn’t you once say you’d get things sorted out with your family if this ever happened? I won’t let your kill yourself here, and I especially won’t let you leave me sitting here with your niece after she’d watched you do it.”

The knife fell from her hand, and as Allison grabbed it, Derek let go. “I’ll carry you home.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

…

Once she’s released from the hospital, she starts walking around the town.

“Where are we going,” Chris asks.

“I’m not sure. Is Allison okay? I didn’t get to talk to her much before you sent her home.”

“Yeah,” he answers. “She’s fine.”

They get to an abandoned station, and she feels her stomach grow cold.

“Kate?”

Ignoring him, she walks around.

In an abandoned subway car, she finds a wireless TV, a portable CD player, and chains next to several thick blankets and some pillows.

…

After she finished leaving the voicemail, she went to find Derek.

“Sorry, kid,” she said.

“There are-”

“Please, don’t. I hate the example this might set for Allison. I’d rather have her or Chris or even Victoria as a werewolf than dead. But the one thing I’ve always been able to be proud of myself for is the fact I’m human. It might not seem like much. To be honest, I’m not exactly sure why I’m so proud of it. I guess, when it comes down to it, for everything I’ve done in my life, whether good or bad, I can point to the reason, ‘I’m human.’ Humans do horrible things, they do great things, and they just like to think they’re the most dominant species. But for most of them, it can’t be changed. They’re born human, and they die human.”

“I’ve heard that killing the alpha that bit you could turn you back into human.”

“And is this a fact, or is it a story you’ve heard? Know of any cases of it actually happening?”

“Kate-”

“If it didn’t work, I might get too used to being a werewolf, and I can’t risk that. Say goodbye, Derek.”

He opened his mouth, and she felt a painful jolt go through her. She felt him laying her down, and with her head tilted backward, she saw her grim-faced niece wielding a Taser and looking at something with hard, determined eyes.

…

She was lying on the floor, and someone poured something do her throat.

“The change’ll take place in…”

…

“Is she supposed to look like this?”

...

“It’s not safe to keep her here. They might insist on checking…”

…

“Why does she need to be chained up? The stuff Deaton gave us…”

She was in chains, but they didn’t hurt.

“If she regains her wits, the chains might not stop her, but it’ll hinder her.”

…

“Hi, Aunt Kate,” Allison’s voice said from far away. “I’m sorry about this. I know, I say that every time, but I am. It won’t be much longer, now, I promise. I love you, Kate.”

…

Someone fed her and led her somewhere when she need to relieve herself, but she didn’t know who or why.

Everything was fuzzy, and she couldn’t grasp hold of anything past the fuzziness.

…

She felt rage and power, but a persistent voice kept saying, “You’re human, Kate. You’re human, Kate. You want to be human, like Allison. Human, Kate. Kate, human. Human, human, human…”

I’m human, she thought as she felt blood on her hands, and she felt human pain as her body shifted and she landed on the ground.

…

Opening her eyes, she spins around, pushes Chris out of the way, and backs Derek against the wall with a knife to his throat.

She sees Chris restraining Cora with a gun.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you and wage war on your entire family,” she orders. “Kidnapping a hunter, drugging them, keeping them chained up. Tell me how you and the rest of your family aren’t worse than Peter.”

He calmly looks at her. “That night in the forest, years ago. Did you ever stop to wonder what I was doing out there at that time of night, all by myself?”

“No, not particularly.”

“You’ve always said that I saved you, but the only way I could safely challenge Ennis and not end up dead is if I was defending Hale territory. He backed down because he knew killing you on Hale land against the wishes of a Hale could mean death for his entire pack. I was out there because I got the bright idea that I’d go and challenge Ennis for his alpha power. Any of us were allowed to challenge those who came onto the land, as long as we didn’t attack unless the challenge was accepted.”

“I’m getting bored,” she warns. “You’ve never cared about alpha power, and you’ve never been an idiot.”

“No, but I have been lonely and sad,” he answers. “I’m sure some part of me knew how stupid it was, but I was determined.”

The part of her that still cares about quiet, shy, earnest Derek Hale causes her gut to twist.

“When you moved me out of your class, the reason my mother came to ask you to put me back and dragged me along with her is because-” He pauses. “Because, every day, I’d come home and talk about you. I couldn’t shut up about you. And for once in a long time, I was happy. I was talking to my family and showing an interest in things. She was going to tell you this, if she had to.”

Finishing, he says, “I promised you I’d never let anyone hurt you while you were here. That day when Peter ordered your death, you saved me, again. I was ready to die. And I still am.”

Overwhelmed, she moves away.

“Kate, we need to go home,” Chris quietly tells her.

Nodding, she moves over.

Cora looks at her for a long moment, and everyone waits.

Then, Cora curtly bows her head and goes over to where Derek’s still standing. 

“Yeah,” Kate agrees. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> After Kate is bitten, Allison tazers her, and Derek and his betas keep her drugged and locked up before setting her off in her drugged state to kill the werewolf who bit her. No one takes advantage of her in her drugged state or neglects her while she's in it. Meanwhile, Allison lies and uses explicit emotional manipulation to keep her parents from figuring out what is happening. 
> 
> Kate and Chris object to all this. Allison and Derek stand by their decisions due to their determination to save Kate's life.


End file.
